Hannibal Vivian
Early Life (1999) Hannibal was born in early March of 1999 into a wild pack. His parents were unknown, most likely the dominant pair. Hannibal was born in and pampered like a prince. His only known litter mate was Yoda, and it's unsure if he had any other brothers or sisters. In late 1999, Hannibal left his birth pack along with his litter-mate brother Yoda and older brothers Gandalf and Aragorn. After being unsuccessful in all the packs they roved at, they found a female named Vivian. Aragorn mated with Vivian and after a few days the four males left Vivian all alone. They roved at a nearby pack. Aragorn returned and teamed up again with Vivian while Gandalf, Yoda and Hannibal continued roving. Unfortunately, Yoda was killed by one of the packs they roved at leaving only Hannibal and his older brother. Hannibal and Gandalf joined two females named Makonkie and Nikita, founding the Drie Doring Pack. Drie Doring (Late 1999-2006) Gandalf and Makonkie took dominance of the newly formed pack, as Hannibal was still too young to compete. They were the alpha pair for two years, when in October of 2001 Hannibal challenged his brother, unsatisfied with his rank. However, he was unable to overthrow him until a few weeks later when he challenged him once again. Hannibal had become stronger and he attacked his brother with no mercy, wounding him mortally. Even when his brother surrendered he still drove him away from the pack, as in the future he could become a possible threat to his rank. After Gandalf's permanent exile, Hannibal became the new alpha male of the Drie Doring. Being on his own and severely injured, Gandalf perished. Once it was mating season, Makonkie refused to mate with Hannibal. He instead mated with Makonkie's younger sister, Nikita, who happened to be the beta. Not long after, Nikita ousted Makonkie and stole her position as the alpha female. In 2002, Nikita and Hannibal had their first litter which was integrated by Valiant, Tiree and Arran. In January 2003 after Hannibal and Nikita had mated, Makonkie was caught with a rover. This angered the alphas so Nikita punished her sister by kicking her out of the pack and never allowing her back. In April 2003 Nikita gave birth to Hannibal's pups, they were Kultarr, Paprika, DDU013 and DDM014. Both of the unnamed pups died. In January 2004, Hannibal impregnated Nikita once again and in April she gave birth to a litter of six pups. One of them died before its gender could be recognized and the other male died weeks later. The surviving pups were two males named Kowari and Chillie; and two females named Ratched and Shada. Their daughter Tiree had mated with a rover in winter, however she aborted her litter to stay in the pack. At first Hannibal wasn't as involved with the pups but as he aged he grew a liking to them and was seen numerous times keeping an eye on them as they crawled all over him. In July of that year they had a territorial fight. Hannibal led the charge and the pack fought off their enemies. However, Hannibal's nephew, I-Pod was killed during the fight, and his daughter Paprika was mortally wounded and died a few days later. In February 2005, Nikita was pregnant again with Hannibal's pups. Once again rebellious Tiree had mated with rovers despite Hannibal's attempts to chase them off. This time Nikita didn't tolerate Tiree's behaviour and evicted her for a few months. In April Hannibal's last litter was born, a naughty bunch of seven pups: Acacia, Azzy, Brickleberry, Loki, Cassia, DDU026 and DDU027. A few weeks later, when Samsung and Shada were babysitting a rival pack attacked the nursing den. The two babysitters tried to protect the pups but unfortunately DDU026 and DDU027 were captured by their rivals and killed. When they returned they chased off the invading pack, however both babysitters were badly injured and soon succumbed. After that Nikita allowed her daughter Tiree back into the pack, in need of babysitters. Pack life moved on as usual until unfortunately, in July of 2005, Hannibal passed away. His oldest son, Valiant, took over as alpha male next to Nikita after his death.Category:BiographiesCategory:Male WolvesCategory:Vivian WolvesCategory:Drie Doring WolvesCategory:Alpha WolvesCategory:Alpha MalesCategory:Deceased WolvesCategory:Non Role Play Characters